<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Четыре месяца by cicada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611479">Четыре месяца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada'>cicada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Исследование обречённой временной ветки и того, сколько воспоминаний осталось у Роуз.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Четыре месяца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630700">Four Months</a> by sour_idealist.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ей хочется наорать на него, встряхнуть. Часто. Иногда сдержаться и не схватить его за плечи, не влепить пощечину, не отвесить подзатыльник, не крикнуть «Почему ты перестал понимать?!» сложнее всего, что ей когда-либо приходилось делать.</p><p>От знания ответа ничуть не легче слушать беспомощные рассуждения о планах, которые должны сработать, и о том, что лучше, и об ее жизни. Нечестно с ее стороны чувствовать себя преданной, быть недовольной. Он не виноват, что всё построенное ими собственными силами, все принятые решения, всё, за что они боролись, что узнали, во что верили, вдруг — исчезло. <em>Его там не было.</em></p><p>Но кажется, что был. Человек, который выглядел точно так же, а может наоборот, этот выглядит в точности как ее Дейв, и на самом-то деле спорить об этом глупо, потому что они одинаковые. Два варианта одного человека, как симфония, разыгранная двумя разными оркестрами. Вот только второй оркестр, тот что всем нравится больше, игнорирует крешендо и полутона, и взрывается неприятно резким грохотом, тем моментом, спустя два месяца, когда он не выдержал и зарыдал на ее застывшем от шока плече. Острым шелестом его волосы под ее дрожащей рукой, пока он вздыхал о Джоне, и Джейд, и чертовой несправедливости. Неуверенно опущенной на ее плечо ладонью и неуклюже упрямым утешающим объятием, в которое он заключил ее после того, как она расправилась с бесами так, что и самой напрашивалось назвать это резней. Их шепотом друг другу, искаженным «слишком далеко от компьютера» обстоятельствами, бормочущим до тех пор, пока он не заснет наконец. Его храпом в исполнении металлических динамиков, который в обязательном порядке должен постоянно быть ей слышен и поддерживать уверенность в том, что он, по крайней мере, еще жив.</p><p>Метафора, думает Роуз, давно уже не к месту, и даже когда была, то значительно отошла от своей исходной формулировки, а именно: он не виноват, что вдруг стал подводить ее на каждом шагу.</p><p>Часть ее ожиданий логически не оправдана. Ничего не изменится от того, что он не скажет «Охренеть, Эгберт обосрался бы» или «Харли тронулась бы башкой». Ей не обязательно после своего многозначительного молчания и не-бери-в-голову отговорок слышать «Роуз, я, блять, словами на передам, насколько это диаметрально противоположно тому, что подумает Джейд» или «Какого хрена, ты ведь не думаешь реально, что Джон с тобой согласится», потому что они оба живы. Нет никакого смысла в чувстве вины, которое до сих пор наматывает петли на горло. И все же ей нужна его прошлая копия. Ей по-прежнему нужен Дейв. Чтобы найти в себе силы закончить начатое, чтобы видеть в нем отражение своего несгибаемого упорства, потому что из зеркала на нее смотрит чудовище. Он нужен ей, чтобы понять, почему они должны делать всё, что угодно, всё, на что способны, на что не способны, и всё, что потребуется, потому что они не могут, не могут, не могут снова попасть в ловушку. Роуз не застанет саму себя, еле дышащую, парализованную, непреклонную, решительную, беспомощную, за сражением с бесполезной херней в очередной обреченной оси времени. Она не провалится в сон, запуганная осознанием того, что когда проснется, все будет по-другому, если вообще проснется. Больше никаких поражений. Не важно, чего это будет стоить — она не допустит еще одной смерти своих друзей.</p><p>Она кричит в небо и на раздражающий красный текст в мониторе: «Почему ты перестал понимать?!»</p><p>Она делает глубокий вдох. Выдох. Срываться нельзя. Конечно, он не понимает. У него больше нет тех четырех месяцев. Он еще совсем ребенок, он видит и обращается к невинной решительной Роуз всего — подумать только — четырехмесячной давности.</p><p>Вдох. Выдох. Это не его вина. Позже она объяснит, он снова повзрослеет и, может быть, сможет помочь.</p><p>До тех пор ей придется справляться самой.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>